My Little Sister Can't Be This Yuri
by shanejayell
Summary: Three girls in a bedroom. What's happening in there!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Oreimo 'My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute' and I am only borrowing them for awhile. Don't sue me, I'm broke anyway. This story has implied yuri content, if that is not your thing I suggest skipping it.

Oreimo: My Little Sister Can't be this Yuri!

Kyosuke Kosaka frowned to himself as the black haired teen prepared a tray of drinks. His sister was having some of her otaku friends over, and they had asked him to bring them some drinks. Not that he minded really, that was what you did for guests, but he didn't like orders coming from his little sister.

Still, he was happy that Kirino was making friends who knew about her hobbies. She was a successful model and a ace student, but because of that she had spent a great deal of effort hiding her interest in anime and games, scared of how she would be judged. When he accidentally found out about her interests she had been incredibly relieved when he promised not to judge her, even though she was into little sister games and loli anime.

Of course, that kinda backfired on him when Kirino practically drafted him into watching anime and playing the games too. Heck, she was just like a overbearing teacher assigning him games to finish within a certain time. (Tho Kyosuke was surprised to discover the games WERE kinda fun. Not that he had a little sister fetish or anything. God no.)

Anyway, after all that he ended up encouraging his sister to connect with other otaku online, and eventually in real life too. The first 'real life' meeting didn't go all that well, but a senior in the group reached out to Kirino. She, Saori Makishima, had invited them to a restaurant along with the gothic lolita clad Kuroneko, and the three became friends. Well, Kuroneko and Kirino fought all the time over otaku things, but Saori reassured him that yes, they were friends.

Realizing he had gotten lost in thought Kyosuke finished assembling the three cups and pitcher of juice on a tray and headed over to his sister's room. She was having both Saori and Kuroneko over for a anime watching session while their parents were away. He was vaguely tempted to join in watching too, but he guessed it was a girl bonding thing or something.

As Kyosuke walked up the hall he slowed, blinking as he heard unfamiliar noises. And very certainly sounds he did NOT expect to be coming from his sister's room. He slowed as he walked up, listening as his eyes widened.

"Oooh, it feels so good!" a breathy voice said.

Kyosuke froze. It couldn't be...

"Oneesama, I don't think I can take it," another voice cried.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," a deeper voice answered, "it just takes enough lubrication."

His eyes were wide as saucers, Kyosuke's imagination racing. He had never thought that either girl could do that, but... The deeper voice HAD to be Saori. She was sleeping with BOTH his sister and Kuroneko! He was impressed... no, no, he was horrified. Or at least that was what he was trying to tell himself anyway.

"Ooh, it's so big!" the first voice cooed, "Wow!"

"Yes! Yes!" the other girl cried.

"You're doing so well, both of you," the older voice encouraged them.

Deciding he didn't want to know any more, Kyosuke set the tray down on the floor by the door, careful not to spill the juice. Taking a few steps back he called, "I'll leave the drinks by the door!" With that, he fled.

Inside the room the fully clothed Kuroneko and Kirino were sitting on the bed, controls in their hands as they played a ero-game on Kirino's system. Saori Makishima sat nearby, the older girl encouraging her two juniors as they beat the level.

"Kyosuke sounded rather strange," Kuroneko noted, the seemingly younger girl frowning disapprovingly.

Saori looked amused, the young lady swiftly putting the pieces together. "You don't think he believes...?" she asked, chuckling.

Snickering softly Kirino shook her head. "My brother is such a idiot," she said wryly. She looked at the other two, "I suppose I couldn't talk you into kissing me when you leave? I'd love to see the look on his face."

"You are a very evil girl," Saori smirked, "I'd love to."

The End

Notes: Just a short piece on Oreimo, inspired by her being into lolis in the anime.

Now, I have to confess I did NOT know what Oreimo was about when I first bought it. I saw the trailers and thought it was a series about girl otaku's, not... well, incest themes. And the more I heard about the Oreimo game, the more I was squicked out. However, despite that I DID find the anime itself not bad, and I liked the characters. So, took a shot with this short fiction.


End file.
